Гаррипоттерить
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Гаррипоттерить - cлово Maggie Smith. Драбблы по заявкам на one-string.diary. Герои разные. Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Dedicate to dear Maggie Smith

БО-2-260 Невилл Лонгботтом|переводчик издательства «Росмэн». «Откуда вы взяли эту дурацкую фамилию? И чем плоха гербология?» (можно перефразировать). H+

Мальчик-который-выжил. 146 слов

Невилл Лонгботтом решил задать русскому переводчику «Гарри Поттера» несколько вопросов.  
- Скажите, пожалуйста, чем вам не нравится фамилия Лонгботтом?  
- Видишь ли, мало кто из российских читателей может понять, что значат фамилии и какие-то названия в «Гарри Поттере». А их перевод помогает донести до читателей то, что имела в виду Джоан Ролинг. Кстати, в одном из неофициальных переводов твоя фамилия звучит как «Доиннопоп». Долгопупс – это наиболее правильный вариант, который мы и использовали при переводе.  
- А мне не нравится! Я слышал, что в каком-то Интер... Интерне..  
- Интернете?  
- Да, в каком-то Интернете в России моя фамилия – Лонгботтом.  
- Больше слушай их, Невилл. Да и вообще, ты – зельевар.  
- Ч-что? Зель... зельевар? Я – траволог!  
- Всё правильно, зель-е-вар. Думаю, я ответила на все твои вопросы.  
- Да... на все...  
Переводчик ушла, а Невилл задумался.  
«Да, скоро в русском переводе я буду мальчиком-котроый-выжил».

5.10.2010

XXX

XXX  
**М-100 Фред Уизли | Джордж Уизли | кто угодно, «Не пей! Козленочком станешь!», H+**

Мне терять нечего. 114 слов

В «Кабаньей голове» за стойкой стоял Аберфорт Дамблдор. У него в руках был грязный стакан с грязной водой. А на стакане был изображён козёл.  
Джордж и Фред Визли заметили, что волшебник собирается пить из этого стакана.  
- Мистер! Не пейте, козлёночком станете!  
- Эх, мальчик, плохо ты меня знаешь. Ты должно быть, один из Визли.  
- Да, сэр, я - Джордж.  
- А я - Фред, - ответил близнец.  
- Послушайте. Я всё равно, что козёл. Это животное – мой патронус. Ничего не случится.  
- Сэр, это опасно! – хором сказали близнецы.  
- Не волнуйтесь, мне терять нечего.  
С этими словами Аберфорт выпил совсем не чистую воду.  
- Видите, ничего не произошло. Ведь мой патронус – козёл.

6.10.2010 (немного изменено 6.01.2011)

XXX

XXX  
**БО-2-74 Волдеморт|Пожиратели смерти. Лорд «ояпонился».**

А теперь – Япония. 86 слов

Один из Пожирателей сообщил, что Тёмный Лорд помешался на чтении анимэ и манги.  
Придя к Лорду на очередное собрание, Пожиратели заметили, что Хозяин что-то читает. Выяснилось, что это была очередная книга японских комиксов. На тот момент Реддл почти дочитал до конца. Вернее, до начала. В таких книгах начало находится в конце.  
Вскоре Реддл отложил книгу.  
- Пожиратели Смерти, слушайте мой приказ. На время мы оставляем Британию. Мы подчиним Японию.

Вечером Пожиратели обсуждали приказ Тёмного Лорда.  
- Совсем Лорд на Японии помешался. Теперь Он решил подчинить японцев.

6.10.2010

XXX

XXX

ПС-94 Стэн Шанпайк. «А я-то что здесь делаю?»

Пожиратель поневоле. 83 слова

«А я-то что здесь делаю?» - думал Стэн Шанпайк.  
Его посадили в Азкабан. Ни за что. Произошла страшная ошибка.  
«Лучше посадить невиновного и сделать вид, что он виноват. Это лучше, чем не предпринимать ничего». Вот так думал министр Корнелиус Фадж.  
Фадж не мог простить массовый побег Пожирателей из Азкабана. Он даже не знал, кто в этом виноват.  
Пытаясь загладить промах, он посадил невиновного. Честно говоря, министр и не разбирался – виновен Стэн или нет.  
А что, если бы Фадж оказался на месте Стэна?

6.10.2010

XXX

XXX

БО-2-233 Людо Бэгмен|Виктор Крам. Обсуждать маркетинг. «А в нём всё просто – только прочитайте слово наоборот!»

Гните, Крам. 65 слов

- Маркетинг? А что это, мистер Бэгмен?  
- Это очень просто. Маркетинг – наука о том, как выгоднее продать что-либо.  
- Понятно. Выходит, с помощью маркетинга можно продать «Молнии» по высокой цене, используя рекламу.  
- Верно подмечено. Только в этом деле нужно не переусердствовать. Прочитайте-ка это слово задом наперёд.  
- Гн... Гните... Крам. «Гните, Крам».  
- Правильно - «Гните, Крам». Гните, но никогда не перегибайте палку.

6.10.2010

П-100 Чарли Уизли|Артур Уизли. Чарли сообщает отцу, что женится, но путает слова и произносит «выхожу замуж» Н+

I am marring *. 57 слов

Чарли, наконец, решил жениться.  
Эту новость он решил сообщить отцу – боялся реакции матери.  
- Папа, я...  
- Что ты хочешь сказать, Чарли?  
- Я... я... Я выхожу замуж.  
- Что?  
Англия – не Россия. В Туманном Альбионе это было бы несколько иначе.  
- Dad, I am marring.**  
- Очень рад за тебя. Пойду, сообщу эту новость Молли.  
*Я женюсь.  
** Папа, я женюсь.

6-7.10.2010

XXX

XXX

Б-28 Гермиона Грейнджер/Моргана («Мерлин» ВВС) «Что вы все клянетесь его именем? Он был порядочный придурок!»

Ты нам нужен, Мерлин. 115 слов

Каким-то образом, ведьма Моргана встретилась с Гермионой.  
Почти сразу Моргана заговорила о Мерлине.  
- Что вы все клянетесь его именем? Он был порядочный придурок!  
- Придурок? – переспросила Гермиона. – Видно, вы знаете не того Мерлина... Ну конечно! Маглы сделали из великого мага молодого талантливого, но чудаковатого волшебника. Маглы видят по телевизору не того Мерлина. В Камелоте жил другой Мерлин.  
- Да? Ты в этом уверена?  
- Более чем. Мы вспоминаем седого старца, «вырастившего» Артура ПендрАгона. Мы вспоминаем величайшего светлого мага. Первого светлого мага.  
Мысль о Мерлине помогает нам преодолеть все беды и трудности. Мысли о НАСТОЯЩЕМ Мерлине. Не о его магловском отражении.  
Ты нам нужен, Мерлин. Ты, а не тот, каким показали тебя маглы.

8.10.2010

XXX

XXX

О-62 Мерлин. Переворачиваться в гробу при упоминании его имени (когда волшебники говорят «во имя Мерлина!» или «мерлинова борода!» и т.д.).

«Мерлин» - не для тёмных магов. 67 слов

Кто сказал, что Мерлин в гробу переворачивается, когда... О, Мерлин, да что же это такое?  
Вот сейчас, например.  
«Бред сивого Мерлина», как я прокомментировала ошибку фикрайтера.  
Бред? Да, частично. Только светлые маги могут вспоминать Мерлина. Для тёмных магов это должен быть дьявол.

Лимерик о Мерлине.

В Камелоте Мерлин жил.  
Он волшебник светлый... был.  
Не могу я так сказать!  
Он для нас живёт опять.  
В Камелоте Мерлин жил...

8.10.2010 Лимерик написан раньше.

XXX

XXX

К-15 Виктор Крам | Флёр Делакур «Странные они, эти англичане...».

А акцент у тебя какой-то не шотландский © * 116 слов

- Странные они, эти англичане. «Да и французы тоже, - подумал Виктор Крам. – Едят лягушек... Фу-у-у...»  
- Смешно даже... «Five o'clock». Да и вообще, «британцы пережаривают мясо».**  
- А у нас... Сколько людей знают о габровских анекдотах?  
- Многие, - ответила Флёр.

Минерва размышляла об этом разговоре. Единственная мысль была к месту. Она пришла внезапно.  
«Ну конечно, Шотландия – не Британия. Это – часть Соединённого Королевства. Единственная в своём роде.  
Я не согласна, что англичане странные.  
Я скажу лишь одну фразу. Краму и Делакур. Всем не шотландцам. Вы думаете, что англичане странные? Может, вы думаете так и о шотландцах? Не знаю. Вы считаете, что ваша страна лучше всех? «А акцент у тебя какой-то не шотландский»».

* Книга «Эти странные шотландцы» (ЕСТЬ в Интернете!)  
** Флёр, «ГП и ПП» (6 книга)

8.10.2010

XXX

XXX

К-83 Северус Снейп|Гарри Поттер, швыряние тарелками, «Только троньте мою вазу!».

Вы тоже читали «Джин Броди»? 282 слова

Гарри Поттер пришёл на очередную отработку. Очередную – последнюю из семи назначенных. Семи? Да, Снэйп хотел, чтобы это число заставило Поттера думать об учёбе. О магии, а не чём-то своём.  
- Итак, Поттер, ваше сегодняшнее задание – вымыть парты первого и второго ряда. Без магии. Чистящее средство на тарелке, вода в раковине. За дело, у меня нет желания слушать, как вы трёте. А мне нужно делать работу именно здесь. Если вы не поторопитесь, я вычту очки у Гриффиндора.  
- Хорошо профессор.  
Гарри взял тряпку и тарелку с чистящим средством. Студент сделал несколько шагов, и тарелка выскользнула из рук.  
- Ещё один Лонгботтом, - ехидно сказал Снэйп. – Ну что ж, Поттер, придётся вам собирать чистящее средство с пола. И помните – будете копаться – вычту баллы у вашего факультета.  
- Да, сэр.  
- А также, за вашу неуклюжесть, помойте мой стол.  
Гарри подошёл к столу Снэйпа.  
- Только троньте мою вазу, Поттер! Тронете – получите ещё одну отработку. Но уже на усмотрение Аргуса Филча.  
Гарри готов был... Да что он мог сделать против такого беспредела? Малфой испортил ему зелье, а Снэйп назначил отработки. Не Малфою, а Поттеру, козлу отпущения, коим Гарри был для него все свои учебные годы в Хогвартсе.

Гарри работал. Грязь отходила с противным скрипом. Странный звук. Очень странный. Может, виной зелье, которое было разлито на последней паре в тот день. Оно уже успело засохнуть.

- Тише, Поттер, вы не даёте мне заняться делом.  
- Но сэр...  
- Никаких «но» при мне, Поттер!  
Снэйп взял блюдце и угрожающе замахнулся.  
- Если вы сейчас же не замолчите, я трахну это блюдце об пол. *  
- Профессор Снэ...  
Звон бьющегося фарфора заглушил голос Гарри.  
Наступила полнейшая тишина.  
- Профессор, вы тоже читали «Джин Броди»?

* Цитата из«The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie» by Muriel Sarah Spark, («Расцвет мисс Джин Броди» Мюриэл Сара Спарк, неправильно - «Мисс Джин Броди в расцвете лет»

8.10.2010 


	2. Chapter 2

БО-2-365 Сириус Блэк|Жизнь(Original)|Смерть(Original) «И это вы-то Смерть? Нет, я понимаю почему Жизнь такая красивая...»

Жизнь и Смерть. 364 слова

«Жизнь – это небольшая прогулка перед вечным сном», - сказал какой-то магл.

Жизнь – это самое драгоценное, что есть у человека. Но никто не вечен. В конце Пути всех и каждого ждёт смерть. Не важно, как ты прожил свою жизнь, конец будет один – смерть и только смерть. Конечно, волшебник или ведьма может после смерти превратиться в призрака. Но только не я, Сириус Блэк. Я не хочу иметь призрачную оболочку вместо человеческого тела. Я не хочу обречь себя на вечное скитание. Я не хочу остаться между жизнью и смертью. Я пойду дальше.  
Никто не знает, что нас ждёт в конце Пути. Что такое смерть? У маглов о смерти есть загадка: «Пока я есть, её ещё нет, когда меня нет, её уже нет».

XXX

Было время, когда я почти был на пороге смерти. Почти. То, что хотел сделать Фадж, было бы для меня хуже, чем смерть. Если бы не Гарри и Гермиона...  
Я видел дементоров, один из которых мог бы лишить меня души.

Однажды, когда я ещё был в Азкабане, мне приснился страшный сон.

_Я стоял посреди какой-то дороги. Вокруг не было ни души._  
_Вдруг, прямо передо мной оказалась прекрасная девушка. Она выглядела так, как будто была богиней и спустилась с небес._  
_- Здравствуй, Сириус, я – твоя Жизнь. Пожалуйста, не поддавайся унынию. Ты же знаешь, что должен постараться остаться Человеком. Ты должен. Прошу тебя... _  
_Но Жизнь не договорила. Рядом с нами появилась отвратительная старуха в чёрной мантии с капюшоном, который наполовину закрывал её лицо. Она опиралась на длинную палку. Казалось, что только этот кусок дерева не даёт старухе упасть._  
_- Я – твоя Смерть, Сириус Блэк, - проскрипела старуха. – Вспомни, как тебе в детстве было плохо. А сейчас, в Азкабане? Это – не жизнь! Пойдём со мной._  
_Смерть поманила меня своей костлявой рукой._  
_- Не слушай её, Сириус! Вспомни о крестнике Гарри! – крикнула Жизнь._  
_- И это вы-то Смерть? Нет, я понимаю, почему Жизнь такая красивая... – сказал я._  
_«Жизнь напомнила мне о Гарри, а Смерть хочет, чтобы я никогда с ним не встретился. Я хочу жить!» _

Я проснулся в камере Азкабана.  
Тогда я дал себе слово: «Когда я буду на свободе, я буду защищать Гарри Поттера. Это сказала моя Жизнь. Моя Совесть».

13.10.2010  
XXX

XXX

А-77 Салазар Слизерин/Хельга Хаффлпафф; «Боитесь ли вы змей, леди?»

Сразимся, змея! 118 слов

- Могу ли я иметь честь быть вашим кавалером на сегодняшнем празднике, Хельга?  
- Не дождётесь Салазар. Мой друг лучше и честнее вас.  
- Думаю, Годрик Гриффиндор, не так ли? Ну как же... Смелый, бесстрашный, умеет владеть мечом... Сколько ещё «хороших» качеств вы разглядели в своём дружке?  
- Он не мой «дружок», как вы выразились.  
- Понимаю. Мне вас искренне жаль. Тогда понятно... Заучка Ровена увела у вас из-под носа Годрика Гриффиндора.  
- Вы ошибаетесь, Салазар. Годрик – мой друг. Ничего большего.  
- Большего? Могу предложить вам свои услуги. Я в вашем распоряжении, Хельга.  
- Не надейтесь, Салазар.  
- Вот как вы заговорили... Боитесь ли вы змей, леди?  
- Нет! – ответила Хельга, вытащив палочку. – Сразимся, змея!

8.10.2010

XXX

XXX

Б-71 Ровена Рейвенкло | Хельга Хаффлапафф. «Они опять взялись за старое».

Зло – не выход из положения. 121 слово

- Ровена, они опять взялись за старое! Что делать? Мы не можем враждовать.  
- Не можем? – удивилась Ровена. – Можем, но не должны. Какой пример они подают студентам Хогвартса? Неудивительно, что студенты факультета Гриффиндор не уживаются со слизеринцами.  
- Мы должны их остановить. Будет только хуже. Помнишь, что завещал нам Мерлин?  
- «Дабы маги не враждовали между собой, мы должны подавлять в себе гнев и делать всё, руководствуясь разумом. Ибо зло породит ещё большее зло. Тогда уже наши потомки не смогут выбраться из Тьмы...»

Но Салазар Слизерин считал себя особенным. Думал, что в Хогвартсе не место тем, у кого есть хоть какая-то доля магловской крови.

Зло породило ещё большее зло. Как предсказывал Мерлин.  
Из-за Слизерина мы пережили Вторую Магическую войну.

9 -10.10.2010

XXX

XXX

Б-69 Ремус Люпин|Нимфадора Тонкс, «Что с твоим Патронусом?»  
Немного не по заявке (я не знала, что | означает «без отношений»), поэтому этого драббла нет на

Ты – отраженье моей души. 167 слов

- Тонкс, что с твоим Патронусом?  
- А, что? Что ты сказал?  
- Тонкс, что с твоим Патронусом?  
- Разве с ним что-то не так?  
Ремус подбирал слова. Он хотел что-то сказать, чтобы не огорчить этим подругу.  
- Но... он же был другой...  
- Ты об этом... Я слышала, как кто-то шептался... Некоторые думают, не стал ли Он моим Патронусом. В смысле, таким же, как Он.  
- Сириус? – тихо спросил Ремус. – Это правда?  
- Нет, я скажу тебе правду. Пока – только тебе. Ты – отраженье моей души. Ты – мой Патронус.  
- Я?.. Но Тонкс...  
- Не возражай, прошу тебя. Мне всё равно, что ты оборотень. Я люблю тебя, Ремус, больше всех на свете.  
- Я тоже люблю тебя. Но я не могу подвергать тебя опасности.  
- Дорогой, мне всё равно. Если мы не будем вместе, я не смогу жить дальше.  
- Я не могу представить себе, что ты хочешь связать свою жизнь с оборотнем. Но... Ты - отраженье моей души. Я люблю тебя, Тонкс.

9.10.2010

XXX

XXX

Д-1 Аберфорт Дамблдор|Альбус Дамблдор. «За козла ответишь!».

Это - не ругательство. 99 слов

- Козёл... – еле слышно произнёс Альбус.  
- Козел? – Аберфорт услышал, что сказал брат. – За козла ответишь!  
- Ты – почти козёл.  
- Почти? Почему «почти»? – Аберфорт схватил палочку. Если ты сейчас же не объяснишь, я... – он пытался придумать, как наказать Альбуса.  
- Послушай, Аберфорт. Я не хотел ничего плохого. Можешь назвать меня фениксом.  
- Когда это ты собрался сгореть и возродиться из пепла? – ехидно спросил Аберфорт.  
- Ты – почти козёл. Ведь козёл – это твой Патронус. А мой Патронус – феникс. Для тебя, брат, козёл – не ругательство.  
- А знаешь, ты прав.

9.10.2010

БО-2-70 Волдеморт | Пожиратели; «А если я говорю, что дважды два – пять, то вы дружно соглашаетесь!»

А если я скажу... 74 слова

- А если я говорю, что дважды два – пять, то вы дружно соглашаетесь! – произнёс Темный Лорд перед Пожирателями, чтобы проверить насколько они Ему подчиняются.  
- Конечно, Хозяин, - подобострастно сказала Лестрэйндж. – Ваше слово для нас – закон.  
- Похвально, Беллатрикс. Пожиратели, берите пример с Беллатрикс.  
- Да, Хозяин, - хором ответили Пожиратели Смерти.

Финальная Битва – Гарри и Реддл.  
- А если я скажу «Экспеллиармус», то ты умрёшь, Том Нарволо Реддл.  
- Экспеллиармус!

10.10.2010

XXX

XXX

Н-99 Фред Уизли и Джордж Уизли. Есть кактус. Н+

Мышки жрали кактус... 177 слов

- Я не хочу это делать! – сопротивлялась Джинни. – Если вы затеваете свои делишки – пожалуйста, а меня не втравливайте. А если не отстанете – расскажу всё маме.  
- Иди, сестрёнка, вперёд. Дверь открыта.  
- Как-то вы странно себя ведёте.  
- Конечно, - согласился Фред. – У нас есть что рассказать маме о её ненаглядной Джинни. Верно, Джордж?  
- Конечно, верно! – обрадовался Джордж. – Думаю, маме не понравится, что пятнадцатилетняя Джинни меняет парней, как перчатки.  
- Не правда! У меня только третий!  
- Не считая старшего Криви, верно? – поинтересовался Джордж. – Мама нам всё равно поверит, даже если мы скажем, что у тебя было парней не четыре, а шесть или семь...  
- Так что, сестрёнка, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы молчали, иди с нами. Ты должна следить за тем, какой эффект у нашего нового изобретения.  
Джинни хотела отказаться, но понимала, что это не возможно.  
- Вижу, у меня нет выбора...  
- Конечно, нет, - хором подтвердили близнецы.

Джинни поплелась за братьями. Как она не хотела этого делать! Но выбора нет. Она – мышка, которой предстоит жрать кактус.

10.10.2010

XXX

XXX

Ж-44 Заядлый слешер/Драко Малфой/Заядлый гетник. Порвать на части.

Напиши фемслэш. 147 слов

Жила-была одна фикрайтер. Долгое время девушка увлекалась слэшем.  
Было время, когда она только познакомилась с фан-фикшенами. Она думала, что фан-фикшен – это и есть слэш. Она не знала ни про фемслэш, ни про гет.  
Потом девушка узнала об остальных жанрах фан-фикшенов. Но она всё также любила слэш.  
Но на некоторое время она стала заядлым слэшером и, одновременно, заядлым гетником.  
XXX

Фикрайтер решила написать фан-фикшен с Драко Малфоем. Она никак не могла решить, о чём написать. То ли – слэш Драко Малфой/ Забини, то ли гет между тем же Малфоем и какой-нибудь Паркинсон или Булстрод.  
Она не знала что делать – времени было только на один фан-фикшен. С чего начать?  
Недолго думая, она решила задать этот вопрос на .ru.  
Вскоре был дан ответ - «Напиши фемслэш».  
Это был выход из положения, ведь у фикрайтера была пара фемслэшей – один свой и другой в переводе.  
Осталось только придумать героинь и сюжет...

11.10.2010

XXX

XXX

Б-48 Долорес Амбридж, «Диабет» A+

Слишком поздно. 89 слов

Долорес Амбридж употребляла очень много сахара. Ей говорили, что это может плохо кончиться, но жаба не слушала.  
«Они думают, что у меня будет диабет, смешно даже», - думала Амбридж.  
Но организм не обманешь.  
Время шло, и количество сахара в крови Долорес быстро увеличивалось. Скоро количество сахара Долорес Джейн Амбридж было намного больше любых максимальных показателей.  
Прошёл год, ведьме был поставлен диагноз «диабет».  
И тогда Амбридж не поверила целителю.  
Она поняла, что больна диабетом лишь тогда, когда однажды потеряла сознание посреди магловской улицы.  
Но уже было слишком поздно что-либо изменить.

11.10.2010

XXX

XXX

И-13 Бард Бидль «Ещё одно, последнее, сказанье...»

Магическое число? 95 слов

«Ещё одно, последнее, сказанье...» - думал Бидль, автор знаменитых волшебных сказок. - «Какое «сказанье»? Это же... это... Сказки! Вспомнил!»  
Но, в то время, Бидль ещё только придумывал свои замечательные сказки. Волшебник пока написал четыре сказки.  
«Четыре – магическое число, думал Бидль. – Не самое, но всё равно... Может, больше не писать? А как же идея «Сказки про трёх братьев»? Видно, у меня будет пять сказок».

- Разве пять – магическое число? – удивитесь вы.  
- Нет, конечно. Но... Разве это важно? Бидль написал всего пять сказок. И за них мы заслуженно ставим ему оценку «пять».

26.10.2010

XXX

XXX

БО-2-75 Волдеморт|Пожиратели Смерти. Ошибка портала. «Фффух, как здесь жарко!»

Домо-о-о-ой (c) или ошибка портала. 136 слов

В год, о котором идёт речь в драббле, предполагается, что в России было жаркое лето (прим. автора).  
_

Тёмный Лорд поручил Антонину Долохову создать портал в Лондон.  
- Почту за честь, Х-Хозяин, - пролепетал Долохов.  
- И смотри, чтобы всё было правильно.  
- Конечно, Хозяин.

Но Долохов ошибся. Почему – не знал никто.  
- Но я же сделал всё правильно... – Долохов упал на колени пред Лордом. – Произошла ошибка...  
- Встань! – крикнул Реддл.  
- Если ты выполнишь через несколько дней одно важное дело, я не буду тебя наказывать.  
- Спасибо Хозяин, - Долохов низко поклонился и попятился назад, чтобы спрятаться в толпе Пожирателей.  
- Фффух, как здесь жарко! – пронёся шёпот среди Пожирателей.  
- Пятилап* бы тебя сожрал, - сказал кто-то. – Почему ты сделал портал в Россию? На родину потянуло?

Долохов не знал, что сказать в своё оправдание. Всё равно никто бы не поверил, что он не виноват.

* Пятилап является очень опасным плотоядным животным, предпочитающим в качестве жертвы человека («Фантастические животные и где их искать» Ньют Скамандер (Джоан Ролинг)).

10.10.2010

XXX

XXX

РО-70 Семейка Дурслей|заказчики. "Почему о нас так редко вспоминают?".

Сейчас вспомним! 75 слов

«Почему о нас так редко вспоминают?», - думали Дурсли, читая переводы однострочников на английский язык.  
Но однажды всё изменилось...  
Так... Что там? – думала фикрайтер, уставившись в монитор компьютера. «В это время Мэгги Смит с семьёй живёт в графстве Суррей...»  
«В графстве Суррей? Там же живут эти маглы... как их там?.. Дурсли, точно!»  
Вскоре фикрайтер написала фан-фикшен. Главной героиней была, естественно, Минерва МакГонагалл (та же Мэгги Смит).  
Но, простите Дурсли, о вас тут написано очень мало.

18.01.2011

XXX

XXX

РО-61 Северус Снейп|Авторы "Мне кажется, Роулинг не верно поняла меня, а вам?"

А вы знаете правду? 116 слов

- Мне кажется, Ролинг не верно поняла меня, а вам? - поинтересовался Снэйп, выживший по воле любителей AU.  
Две фикрайтерши написали фан-фикшен, в котором Снэйп остался жив.  
- Нам тоже так кажется, поэтому мы и написали, что вы остались живы. Мы любим вас, профессор Снэйп, честно-честно. Мы не могли позволить вам умереть. Мы спасли вас от Нагайны.  
Но тут вмешалась другая фикрайтер, которая знала правду.  
- Ролинг списала профессора Снэйпа с миссис Дэнверс из «Ребекки» Дафны дю Морье.  
Миссис Дэнверс была для Ребекки няней и служанкой в одном лице. Когда её обожаемая Ребекка умерла, Дэнверс стала носить траурную одежду...  
Фикрайтер не стала продолжать. Она дала фикрайтершам и Снэйпу по книге.  
Это была «Ребекка» Дафны дю Морье.

18.01.2011

XXX

XXX

Й-42 Дж. К. Роулинг. Читает фанфики. Размышления о таланте - своём и фикрайтеров.

Что читает Джо. 114 слов

Джоан Ролинг в очередной раз открыла . Персонажи, как обычно, Минерва и Гермиона.  
«Ну почему, почему, я не Гермиона? – подумала Джоан, прочитав очередной romance. - Я люблю тебя, Минерва, вернее, Maggie. Впрочем, неважно.  
Ролинг понимала, что совсем скоро закончит писать седьмую, последнюю книгу о Гарри Поттере.  
«Я должна что-то сделать, чтобы хоть каким-то образом показать свои чувства к Ней. Но _никто_ не должен понять, что это Она, Maggie Smith. Это – Минерва, с моей самой первой книги.»  
Сияя как начищенный кнат, Ролинг написала о Гарри Поттере: «Он почувствовал, что его просто распирает от нежности к Минерве МакГонагалл.»*  
- Я люблю тебя, Maggie Smith, - прошептала Джо. - И так будет всю жизнь пока я жива.

* «ГП и ДС» стр. 500-501

01.02.2011


	3. Chapter 3

Р-70 Панси Паркинсон/Блейз Забини, "Будешь много знать - понадобится омут памяти".

Ладно. (56 слов)

- Пэнси, - юноша подошёл поближе к девушке, - о чём ты думаешь?

- Не твоё дело, - отрезала Паркинсон.

Забини не собирался отступать. Он обхватил Пэнси за талию и прижался к её губам.

Паркинсон немного расслабилась.

- Ладно, так уж и быть, - лукаво ответила Пэнси. - Но учти, много будешь знать – понадобится Омут Памяти.

13.03.2010

XXX

Р-99 Хельга Хаффлпафф / Ровена Райвенкло. "Уму непостижимо"

Ничего себе... (73 слова)

- Дорогая, послушай...

- Не надо, Хельга, пожалуйста, У нас ещё есть время. - Ровена повернулась на другой бок и посмотрела в глаза рыжеволосой подруги.

- У меня для тебя интересная новость!

- Так бы сразу и начинала, - улыбнулась ведьма.

- Уму не постижимо, но... Годрик решил сделать свою шляпу Распределяющей. Он же знает, что мы когда-нибудь умрём и кто-то должен будет проводить распределение за нас.

- Ничего себе... Вот это новость!

13.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Р-30 Гермиона Грейнджер | родители Гермионы. Скандал из-за уменьшенных зубов.

Я - трансфигуратор. (102 слова)

Летом 1995 года Миссис и мистер Грэйнджеры встречали дочь на вокзале. Как только Гермиона с родителями оказалась дома, они заметили, что у неё уменьшились зубы.

- Что случилось с твоими зубами? - поинтересовалась Джин.

- Понимаешь... произошёл один нехороший случай и наша школьная целительница немного уменьшила мне зубы...

- Какая ещё целительница? – грозно спросил отец. – Ты имеешь в виду «медсестра»?

- Ну... что-то вроде этого...

- Как ты посмела? Ты, Гермиона Джин Грэйнджер, дочь стоматологов! - сказала мать.

Гермиона не выдержала.

- Мне всё равно, кто вы по профессии. Я никогда не буду врачом. Я буду трансфигуратором, как и декан Минерва МакГонагалл.

13.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Заявка, поданная для круга Р, но, к огромному сожалению, не принятая.

Северус Снейп. "Меня тошнит от вашего снарри и снейджера!"

Снерва. (39 слов)

«Авады на вас нет, чёртовы графоманы!.. Ненавижу всезнайку Грэйнджер, ненавижу Поттера... Вместе и по отдельности. Меня тошнит от вашего снарри и снейджера! А про северитус я вообще молчу. Я люблю Минерву МакГонагалл. Я её просто боготворю! Я хочу снерву!

13.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Р-49 Живоглот | Букля. Спорить, чей хозяин лучше.

Минерва ещё лучше. (72 слова) Исправленный вариант.

- И ты до сих пор считаешь, что Гарри лучше Гермионы?  
- Конечно, а ты как думал? Я ради него хоть на Северный полюс письмо доставлю.  
- А я... Криволапус не договорил. Минерва - подруга Гермионы. Он вспоминал, как вчера вечером он лежал на коленях Минервы МакГонагалл и она его гладила.  
Через минуту кот продолжил: «Хорошо иметь такую хозяйку, как Гермиона».  
«А ещё лучше дружить с анимагом», - добавил он про себя.

14.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Р-50 Квирениус Квиррелл|Волдеморт «Если в вас вселился чёрт, взимайте с него квартирную плату».

Империус. (30 слов)

Один магл сказал: «Если в вас вселился чёрт, взимайте с него квартирную плату».

Но Квиррелл не мог так поступить. Когда человек под Империусом, он не может поступать по собственной воле.

16.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Р-18 Гарри Поттер. Его избрали Министром Магии. Первые указы.

Вдохновившись идеей первого исполнения.

Указ. (16 слов)

«Отныне только министр может принимать указы», - написал министр Поттер на чистом пергаменте свой первый указ.

16.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Р-19 Гарри Поттер | Дадли Дурсль. "Лучше поиграем в прятки".

Даже не пытайся... (65 слов)

- Ну что ж, Поттер... - Дадли закатал рукава и собирался набить кузена.

- Лучше поиграем в прятки, - тут же сказал Гарри. – Если выиграешь, сможешь меня поколотить.

- Согласен. - Дадли закрыл глаза. - Один. Два... Девять...

Пока Дадли вспоминал следующее число, Гарри вытащил из кармана случайно припрятанную мантию-невидимку.

- Даже не пытайся меня найти. Ты - магл, а это не удалось бы волшебникам.

16.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Р-12 Волдеморт «До смерти боялся умереть. После смерти уже не боялся». Можно А+, H+

Свободен. (85 слов)

Том Реддл жутко боялся смерти. Поначалу, его боггарт принимал вид Смерти - сморщенной старухи в чёрной мантии с капюшоном и косой в руке. Потом Он стал создавать хоркруксы. Боггарт изменился - место Смерти занял Альбус Дамблдор.

Когда у Него не было тела, он понял, каково это – быть привидением. Но ситуация Реддла была намного ужаснее.

И к нему тоже было обращено слово Мастера. «Свободен».

Он до смерти боялся умереть. После смерти уже не боялся. Он был навеки свободен. Больше он не был между жизнью и смертью.

16.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Р-36 Дадли Дурсль. У мальчика обнаруживаются экстраординарные способности. "Об стенку разобьюсь, но сделаю это!"

Смелтингс отменяется. (90 слов)

Прошло два дня с того, как какой-то великан выломал дверь в хижине, Где Дурсли скрывали Гарри от волшебного мира.

- Дадлик, дорогой, принеси почту, - ласково сказала Петуния.

Через несколько минут её ненаглядный сынок вернулся на кухню, изучая желтоватый конверт.

Миссис Дурсли почуяла неладное и выхватила письмо из рук сына.

- Мама, отдай! Я ещё не прочитал.

- Вернон мы срочно должны поговорить, - Петуния увела мужа в коридор.

«Об стенку разобьюсь, но сделаю это! Я не позволю, чтобы этот Поттер учился в Хогвартсе, а я нет!», - подумал Дадли.

16.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Р-66 Нарцисса Блэк / Лили Эванс. "Скажи мне, каково это, когда тебя любят всем сердцем?".

Полетаем? (86 слов)

Скажи мне, каково это, когда тебя любят всем сердцем? - поинтересовалась будущая миссис Малфой у будущей миссис Поттер.

У Блэков было не принято выходить замуж по любви, Главное - чистокровность, богатство и связи. Любовь... это не главное.

Лили некоторое время помолчала.

- Когда тебя любят, кажется, что взлетишь без метлы, - наконец, ответила она. - Вот, например...

Девушка подошла поближе к Нарциссе и положила руку ей на талию. Через несколько секунд Лили прижалась к губами к губам мисс Блэк.

Когда поцелуй закончился, Нарцисса предложила: «Лили, может полетаем?»

16.03.2011

XXX

XXX

Р-63 Невилл Лонгботтом | Тедди Люпин. "Я знаю, что такое бабушкино воспитание" (Фразу можно изменить).

О, Невилл... 127 слов.

На написание однострочника меня натолкнула мысль о другом однострочнике, прочитанном энное время назад.

Невилл Лонгботтом и Тедди Люпин росли без родителей. Обоих воспитывали бабушки. У первого - родители почти лишились памяти от рук Беллатрикс Лестрэйндж. У второго - погибли в финальной битве во Второй Магической войне.

Тедди очень хорошо жилось с бабушкой Андромедой Тонкс. Она души не чаяла в своём внуке.

Невилл, что ж... Августа Лонгботтом тоже любила внука. Но иногда...

Мальчик прекрасно знал, что такое бабушкино воспитание.

- Невилл, собери, пожалуйста, яблоки, они как раз поспели.

- Но бабушка... – мальчик хотел поиграть с друзьями, а не заниматься какой-то скучной работой.

- Почему ты не согласен? – строго спросила августа. – Учти, если не сделаешь, что надо, не будешь вечером есть яблочный пирог.

- Хорошо, как скажешь, - ответил мальчик.

Мысль о вкусном бабушкином пироге с яблоками заставила его приняться за работу.

18.03.2011

XXX

XXX

НС-80 Нимфадора Тонкс| Тедди Люпин. "Мама, а почему Санта-Клаус приходит только ночью?" АУ - где Тонкс и Люпин живы.

Перерыв круги, обнаружила невыполненной эту заявку)))

Тайна миссис Люпин. 57 слов.

- Мама, а почему Санта-Клаус приходит только ночью? - спросил пятилетний Тедди накануне Рождества.

- Наверно, чтобы была тайна. Ты же любишь тайны, правда? - спросила ведьма, погладив сына по голове.

Тедди был вполне удовлетворён ответом мамы. Он не понял, что она немного приврала.

Миссис Люпин знала правду. Тедди тоже узнает о ней. Не сейчас. Когда-нибудь позже.

18.03.2011

XXX

XXX

РО-35 Заказчик однострочников/Герои поколения некст "А почему про нас не заказываешь?Хотя... может оно и к лучшему." H!

Да ну их, детей... 86 слов.

Заказчик придумывал заявки на очередной круг Однострочников.

- А почему про нас не заказываешь? - спросили дети героев Второй магической войны, не понятным образом оказавшиеся в комнате.

«Хотя... может оно и к лучшему», - подумал каждый из них, прочитав несколько заявок предыдущего круга. - «Чего стоят какие-то непонятные кинки... Кошмар какой! А почему наш дядя Гарри и отец Скорпиуса...»

- Пожалуйста, не пишите про нас заявки, - почти хором попросили дети.

Заказчик поднял голову и вспомнил недавний сон.

«Да ну их, детей... Снейджер и Гарридрака гораздо лучше».

19.03.2011


End file.
